staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Listopada 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (280); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 132; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Las Story - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 189; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Firmowe ewolucje - /8/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skoki Narciarskie - inauguracja Puchar Świata; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Doktor No (Dr No) - txt. str. 777 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1962); reż.:Terence Young; wyk.:Sean Connery, Ursula Andress, Joseph Wiseman; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Jak to działa - Efekty specjalne w teatrze odc. 85 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 2 Żółw; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Skoki Narciarskie - inauguracja Puchar Świata (inauguracja Puchar Świata) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczarki z czekoladą - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Retromania - /9/; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Skoki Narciarskie - inauguracja Puchar Świata (inauguracja Puchar Świata) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 11 "Międzynarodowy biznes" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /10/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 90 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Zakochana w mordercy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Ultimatum Bourne'a (Bourne Ultimatum, The) - txt. str. 777 110'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Paul Greengrass; wyk.:Matt Damon, Julia Stiles, Paddy Considine; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Transporter - odc. 11/12 (Transporter, ep. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Glina - odc. 23/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Ultimatum Bourne'a (Bourne Ultimatum, The) 110'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Paul Greengrass; wyk.:Matt Damon, Julia Stiles, Paddy Considine; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Homeland I - odc. 12 (Homeland, ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 Wojownicze maleństwa (Ninja Shrimp) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Sigurd Tesche; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Sztuka codzienności - Makijaż (Make up); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1174 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Program do czytania - (33); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kultura, głupcze (136); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 102 Izabela Trojanowska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Dwójka przedstawia - Książki na jesień 32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Paranienormalni Tonight - Ewa Farna; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Zziajani - Odc. 11 "Zakupy"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2237; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 167 "Urlop Boskich"sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (11); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 121; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 121; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Live (17); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:40 Kill Bill 2 (Kill Bill: Vol. 2) 131'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Quentin Tarantino; wyk.:Uma Thurman, Lucy Liu, Daryl Hannah, David Carradine; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Selwyn Birchwood - Rawa Blues Festival 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (25); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Pokój 1408 (1408) 100'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Mikael Hafstrom; wyk.:John Cusack, Samuel L. Jackson, Mary McCormack; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Taggart (Taggart) 81'; western kraj prod.USA (1964); reż.:R.G. Springsteen; wyk.:David Carradine, Dick Foran, Dan Duryea, Elsa Cárdenas, Jean Hale; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Lublin 07:05 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda - 21.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Radio Romans - odc. 12/32 - Koncesja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 €uro Łany - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Głos widza - odc. 128; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zobacz, co słychać; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:28 Dziedzictwo; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 92; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Rączka gotuje Pszczyna; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Zielone kasztany 81'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Wojciech Fiwek; wyk.:Monika Alwasiak, Marek Herbik, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Jankowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Złoty kodeks gnieźnieński odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Najlepsi z regionów - XXII Gala PiK; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Druga młodość seniorów (Seniors, when the elderly act like teenagers) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Nadia Cleitman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 15:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Pograniczni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Europa z bliska - odc. 47 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 104; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Książki pod specjalnym nadzorem - odc. 6 Biblioteka Książąt Czartoryskich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Akademia.pl - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Pod ciśnieniem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:53 Słonik nadziei; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:57 Astronarium - (12) - "Polski przemysł kosmiczny"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Przestrzeń dźwiękowa; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 PROWadzę gospodarstwo 15; magazyn rolniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:46 Made in Podlaskie - Przygody psa (nie)Cywila; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:51 Równo - ważni - Województwo mazowieckie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Róża i Jan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:13 NAuKA odcinek 58; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:44 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:08 Sportowy flesz 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 21.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 104; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 101)Kasza jaglana na mleku sojowym, schab z szalotką i gorgonzolą; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Pogoda - 21.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Archiwum Zbrodni - odc. 40 Kryptonim Bieszczady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 98 - Jerzy Bralczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Pyrzyckie kościoły; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Akademia.pl - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 21.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 104; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 101)Kasza jaglana na mleku sojowym, schab z szalotką i gorgonzolą; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Pogoda - 21.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Zielone kasztany 81'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Wojciech Fiwek; wyk.:Monika Alwasiak, Marek Herbik, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Jankowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Najlepsi z regionów - XXII Gala PiK; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Druga młodość seniorów (Seniors, when the elderly act like teenagers) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Nadia Cleitman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Książki pod specjalnym nadzorem - odc. 6 Biblioteka Książąt Czartoryskich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Pyrzyckie kościoły; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Radio Romans - odc. 12/32 - Koncesja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Złoty kodeks gnieźnieński odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (10) - serial animowany 8:15 Turbo Fast (11) - serial animowany 8:40 Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów 2 (19) - serial animowany 9:10 Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów 2 (20) - serial animowany 9:40 Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów 2 (21) - serial animowany 10:10 Ewa gotuje (260) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Nasz nowy dom (57) - reality show 11:50 Opowieści z Narnii: Podróż "Wędrowca do Świtu" - film fantasy, USA 2010 14:05 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy 14:40 Słoiki (25) - serial paradokumentalny 15:40 Trudne sprawy (543) - serial paradokumentalny 16:40 Poznaj swoje prawa (12) - serial paradokumentalny 17:50 Chłopaki do wzięcia (23) - serial dokumentalny 18:20 Chłopaki do wzięcia (24) - serial dokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (455) - serial komediowy 20:05 SuperDzieciak (7) - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Aniołki Charliego: Zawrotna szybkość - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 0:25 Droga bez powrotu - horror, Niemcy/USA 2003 2:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Indie. Najmniejsza kobieta świata (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (2172) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (2173) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (2174) - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Na Wspólnej (2175) - serial obyczajowy 12:45 Ugotowani (11) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13:50 MasterChef (10) - reality show 15:30 Aplauz, Aplauz! (10) - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Top Model (11) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Gubin, Gospoda (12) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Mam talent! (12) - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Jak w niebie - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 23:55 Iron Man 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2010 2:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:45 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 HD 6:00 Strażnik Teksasu (71) - serial sensacyjny 7:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki: Wielkie zawody (14) - serial animowany 7:35 Kacper i przyjaciele (20) - serial animowany 8:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (17) - serial animowany 8:35 Kacper i przyjaciele (23) - serial animowany 9:00 Rainy, superpies - film familijny, USA 2010 10:50 Policjantki i policjanci (125) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Policjantki i policjanci (126) - serial obyczajowy 12:50 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13:50 Skarby III Rzeszy: Zadania specjalne (22) - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Tajna historia XX wieku (12) - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Dziewczyny z drużyny: Walcz do końca - komedia, USA 2009 16:55 Dobroduszny olbrzym - komediodramat, USA 2010 19:00 Galileo (524) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Policjantki i policjanci (127) - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Policjantki i policjanci (128) - serial obyczajowy 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (65) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Candyman - horror, USA 1992 1:05 Najemnik - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 3:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 3:30 Mega Chichot (4) - program rozrywkowy 4:00 Disco Polo Life (225) - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Disco Polo Life (226) - magazyn muzyczny TVN 7 HD 5:30 Szymon Majewski Show: Marcin Tyszka i Tadeusz Drozda (3/14) - program rozrywkowy 6:35 Mango - telezakupy 8:40 Różowa Pantera 2 (2/20) - serial animowany 9:10 Różowa Pantera 2 (3/20) - serial animowany 9:40 Zaklinaczka duchów 2 (5) - serial fantasy 10:40 Zaklinaczka duchów 2 (6) - serial fantasy 11:40 Magda M. (11) - serial obyczajowy 12:40 Magda M. (12) - serial obyczajowy 13:40 Loch Ness - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 1996 15:50 Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi - film fantasy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2009 19:00 Komediowa sobota: Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa, Niemcy/USA 2005 21:05 Komediowa sobota: Kawaler - komedia, USA 1999 23:15 Miasto zła (4/11) - serial kryminalny 0:15 Freddy kontra Jason - horror, Włochy/USA 2003 2:30 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1285; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1286; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1287 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1288 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Tadeusz Woźniak /2/; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 169 - Portret psychologiczny (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 606 - Byłem głupi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Grzesiuk, chłopak z ferajny 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mateusz Szlachtycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (272); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (283); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1164 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 4 - Bajkowy spacer; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Strażacy - odc. 7/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Wygrany (Winner, The) - txt. str. 777 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Polska (2011); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Paweł Szajda, Janusz Gajos, Marta Żmuda-Trzebiatowska, Katarzyna Śmiechowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Skarby prowincji - II odc. 26; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (283); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1164 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 4 - Bajkowy spacer; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Strażacy - odc. 7/10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Wygrany (Winner, The) 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Polska (2011); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Paweł Szajda, Janusz Gajos, Marta Żmuda-Trzebiatowska, Katarzyna Śmiechowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 2 HD 6:00 Miodowe lata: Koh-i-noor (100) - serial komediowy 6:50 Miodowe lata: Ale kino! (101) - serial komediowy 7:45 Pielęgniarki (15) - serial paradokumentalny 8:35 Pielęgniarki (16) - serial paradokumentalny 9:35 Dlaczego ja? (493) - serial paradokumentalny 10:30 Dlaczego ja? (494) - serial paradokumentalny 11:30 Dlaczego ja? (495) - serial paradokumentalny 12:25 Dlaczego ja? (496) - serial paradokumentalny 13:25 Dlaczego ja? (497) - serial paradokumentalny 14:25 Nasz nowy dom (46) - reality show 15:25 Miodowe lata: Ciocia Jadzia (50) - serial komediowy 16:20 Miodowe lata (51) - serial komediowy 17:10 Miodowe lata: Obiecujący młody człowiek (52) - serial komediowy 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Śmiertelna zabawa (406) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Artystyczny trójkąt (407) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice kniei: Bażant i kuropatwa. Walka o przeżycie. (3) - cykl reportaży 19:30 Ewa gotuje (257) - magazyn kulinarny 20:05 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Trudne sprawy (478) - serial paradokumentalny 21:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (26) - serial paradokumentalny 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich (443) - serial komediowy 23:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Premiera (96) - serial komediowy 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Wśród nas jest złodziej (57) - serial komediowy 0:25 Oblicza Ameryki (650) - magazyn turystyczny 1:00 Przyjaciółki 6 (63) - serial obyczajowy 2:00 Imperium disco polo (41) - magazyn muzyczny 2:30 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 3:00 Nasz nowy dom (46) - reality show 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich (471) - serial komediowy 4:30 2XL (3) - serial obyczajowy 5:30 Oblicza Ameryki (650) - magazyn turystyczny Canal + HD 6:00 Aktualności Filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu-Capu Extra 7:00 O co biega? Odcinek: 17 7:30 Aktualności Filmowe+ 8:00 Łapu-Capu 8:10 Gwiazd naszych wina 10:15 Łapu-Capu Extra 10:45 Na zawsze twoja 12:20 Hollywood Buzz Odcinek: 30 12:50 Siedmiu krasnoludków ratuje Śpiącą Królewnę 14:20 Wesele Jenny 15:55 Beşiktaş JK - ORLEN Wisła Płock 17:45 W tonacji+ 18:40 Nie przegap 18:55 Gwiazdy filmu - Amy Adams 19:10 Początek 21:00 Drakula - historia nieznana 22:35 Rogi 0:35 Dzikie historie 2:35 Udając gliniarzy 4:20 Małe stłuczki 5:45 +De Lux Discovery Life 6:00 Salon sukni ślubnych 6:25 Salon sukni ślubnych 6:50 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Sezon: 4 7:40 Kino domowej roboty Odcinek: 39 8:05 Kino domowej roboty Odcinek: 40 8:30 Wyjątkowe psy Odcinek: 1 9:00 Wszystko o psach Odcinek: 7 10:00 Przetrwać z Bearem Gryllsem Odcinek: 1 11:00 Dziewczyny do wzięcia 12:00 Kino domowej roboty Odcinek: 39 12:30 Kino domowej roboty Odcinek: 40 13:00 Dynamo - więcej niż magia 14:00 Baseny z rozmachem 15:00 LA Ink Sezon: 2 16:00 Bracia kucharze: brytyjskie smaki 17:00 Triki sprzedawców Odcinek: 5 17:30 Triki sprzedawców Odcinek: 6 18:00 Łowcy promocji Sezon: 2 18:30 Łowcy promocji Sezon: 2 19:00 Stylowe metamorfozy Stacy London 19:30 Stylowe metamorfozy Stacy London 20:00 Masterchef: Irlandia Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 21:00 Anatomia magii 21:30 Anatomia magii 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 10 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 0:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 1:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 2:24 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 3:36 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 3 4:24 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 13 5:12 Rzeczne potwory Sezon: 4 Disney XD 6:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 6:25 Szczeżujski 6:50 Dzieciak kontra kot 7:15 Supa Strikas 7:45 Supa Strikas 8:10 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 8:40 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 9:05 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 9:35 Star Wars: Rebelianci 10:00 Potwory i spółka 11:45 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 12:00 Fineasz i Ferb: Z akt O.B.F.S. 12:55 Strażnicy galaktyki 13:00 Supa Strikas 13:30 Supa Strikas 13:55 Star Wars: Rebelianci 14:25 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 14:50 Pokémon seria: XYZ 15:20 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 15:45 Astro-małpy 16:15 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 16:40 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 17:10 Z kopyta 17:35 Z kopyta 18:05 Fineasz i Ferb: Z akt O.B.F.S. 19:00 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 19:30 Star Wars: Rebelianci 20:00 Potwory i spółka 21:45 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 22:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 22:30 Szczeżujski 23:00 Duch i nas dwóch 23:30 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 0:00 Misja Lanfeusta 0:30 Szczeżujski 1:05 Duch i nas dwóch 1:30 Strange Hill High 1:50 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 2:15 Misja Lanfeusta 2:35 Szczeżujski 3:00 Duch i nas dwóch 3:20 Strange Hill High 3:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 4:05 Misja Lanfeusta 4:30 Szczeżujski 4:50 Duch i nas dwóch 5:15 Strange Hill High 5:35 Misja Lanfeusta TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Westerplatte młodych 8:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 9:00 Sanktuarium Matki Bożej w La Salette 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Myśląc ojczyzna 10:30 Święty na każdy dzień 10:35 Polski punkt widzenia 11:00 Kropelka radości 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 12:50 Na tropie 13:20 Siódmy sakrament 13:45 Święty na każdy dzień 13:50 Pocztówka z Indii - Chennai - miasto św. Tomasza Apostoła 14:00 Historia królowej Estery Odcinek: 3 14:55 Zamzam - odyseja misyjna 15:30 Podróż do domu Ojca 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 W naszej rodzinie 17:00 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Ocalić od zapomnienia 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Miłość odnajdzie cię wszędzie 23:30 Pociąg do świętości 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Święty na każdy dzień 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Ocalić od zapomnienia 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 W naszej rodzinie 5:50 Święty na każdy dzień 6:00 Miłość odnajdzie cię wszędzie 7:55 Świat w obrazach ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 7:00 Mamuśki (28) - serial komediowy 7:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Buła się żeni (83) - serial komediowy 8:00 Daleko od noszy: Zamach na ordynatora (56) - serial komediowy 8:30 Daleko od noszy: Wśród nas jest złodziej (57) - serial komediowy 9:00 Czyja wina? (29) - serial paradokumentalny 10:00 Czyja wina? (30) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Czyja wina? (31) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Czyja wina? (32) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Ewa gotuje (133) - magazyn kulinarny 13:30 Ewa gotuje (134) - magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Gang Olsena idzie na wojnę - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1978 16:00 Daleko od noszy: Niespodzianka na urodziny (161) - serial komediowy 16:30 Daleko od noszy: Hotel Pod Kroplówką (162) - serial komediowy 17:00 Podróż życia: Mediolan (3) - teleturniej 17:30 Podróż życia: Praga (4) - teleturniej 18:00 Dziki (10) - serial sensacyjno-komediowy 18:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Gumowy interes (11) - serial komediowy 19:00 Dziki - Pojedynek (11) - serial sensacyjno-komediowy 20:00 Na krawędzi (1) - serial kryminalny 21:00 Na krawędzi (2) - serial kryminalny 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Portfel (378) - serial komediowy 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Happy New Year (379) - serial komediowy 23:00 Laski z plaży - komedia erotyczna, USA 1993 0:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Gość w dom (28) - serial komediowy 1:00 Mamuśki (12) - serial komediowy 1:30 Na rybę (18) - magazyn wędkarski 2:00 Gra w ciemno (124) - teleturniej 3:00 Awantura o kasę (188) - teleturniej 4:00 Dobranoc ATM (2) - program rozrywkowy 4:30 Czas na kulturę (1) - program kulturalny 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny Polsat Romans 6:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 17 7:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 27 8:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 28 9:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 29 10:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 30 11:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 31 12:00 Żona dla milionera Odcinek: 2 13:00 Żona dla milionera Odcinek: 3 14:00 Bogate życie w Nowym Jorku Odcinek: 17 15:00 Bogate życie w Nowym Jorku Odcinek: 18 16:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 112 17:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 141 18:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 142 19:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 45 20:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 46 21:00 Hanna 23:20 Spider-Man 3 2:15 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 53 3:15 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 54 4:15 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 80 Sezon: 7 5:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 81 Sezon: 7 5:40 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 96 TV 6 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 161 7:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 51 7:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 52 8:00 Benny Hill Odcinek: 32 8:35 Benny Hill Odcinek: 30 9:15 Legendy Chima Odcinek: 15 9:45 Legendy Chima Odcinek: 16 10:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 8 10:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 9 11:10 Królowa balu 12:55 Walki zwierząt Odcinek: 2 13:55 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Odcinek: 11 14:55 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 5 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 6 16:05 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Odcinek: 12 17:05 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 7 17:40 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 8 18:25 Walki zwierząt Odcinek: 3 19:30 Barbie i podwodna tajemnica 21:00 Niesamowite rekordy Odcinek: 2 21:35 Jawajska gorączka 23:45 Pokojówki 1:20 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 2 1:50 Regina Odcinek: 33 2:20 Benny Hill 3:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 223 4:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 224 5:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 408 Planete + 6:45 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 7:35 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 8:35 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 9:30 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 10:25 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 7 11:35 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 12:30 Gadget Man Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 13:00 Gadget Man Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 13:30 Gadget Man Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 14:00 Świat jutra Odcinek: 1 15:00 Świat jutra Odcinek: 2 16:00 Ushuaia, czyli wędrówki po świecie Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 16:30 Ushuaia, czyli wędrówki po świecie Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 17:00 Potyczki naukowców Odcinek: 3 17:30 Fantastyczna historia science fiction Odcinek: 1 18:25 Fantastyczna historia science fiction Odcinek: 2 19:20 Fantastyczna historia science fiction Odcinek: 3 20:10 Fantastyczna historia science fiction Odcinek: 4 21:00 Światy Philipa K. Dicka 22:00 Sekretny świat Lewisa Carrolla 23:00 Zawód: modelka 0:05 O seksie z Sunny Megatron Odcinek: 5 0:40 O seksie z Sunny Megatron Odcinek: 6 1:15 Najsłynniejsze filmy porno 2:50 Park Centralny M6 6:00 M6 Music 8:20 M6 Boutique 10:40 Cinésix 10:50 Desperate Housewives Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 7 11:35 Desperate Housewives Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 12:40 Météo 12:45 Le 12.45 13:10 Scènes de ménages Sezon: 7 14:45 Le meilleur pâtissier Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 17:30 Le meilleur pâtissier : à vos fourneaux ! 18:35 Un trésor dans votre maison 19:40 Météo 19:45 Le 19.45 20:10 Scènes de ménages Sezon: 7 20:55 Perception Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 21:45 Perception Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 22:40 Perception Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 23:30 Perception Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 0:15 Perception Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 1 1:00 Sons of Anarchy Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 2:05 Météo 2:10 M6 Music Pierwyj kanał 05.50 Kobiety. Kinopovest (w przerwie - WIADOMOŚCI) 6+ 08.00 Graj, akordeon kochany! 16+ 08.45 Smeshariki. Nowe przygody. Serial animowany 6+ 09.00 Sprytne dziewczyny i sprytni mężczyźni. Gra telewizyjna 12+ 09.45 Słowo pasterza 16+ 10.00 NOWOŚCI 16+ 10.15 Smak 12+ 10.55 Maya. Wspaniale. Doc film 12+ 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 12.10 Idealna naprawa 16+ 13.10 10 lat młodsza. Reality show 16+ 14.00 Teoria spiskowa 16+ 15.00 Głos. Mus. konkurs 12+ 17.10 Dochodzenie pokaże z V. Markinem 16+ 18.00 WIECZOREM WIECZÓR 16+ 18.10 Kto chce zostać milionerem? Gra telewizyjna 16+ 19.10 Zasięg Republiki. Mus. show. A. Rosenbaum 16+ 21.00 CZAS 16+ 21.20 Dzisiejszy wieczór z A. Malakhovem 16+ 23,00 Policjanci w spódnicach. Crim. komedia 16+ 01.10 Plaża. Dreszczowiec 16+ 03.25 Beverly Hills Pals. Komedia 16+ Rossija 1 06.35 Poranek wiejski 16+ 07.05 Dialogi zwierząt 16+ 08.00 VESTI 16+ 08.10 VESTI -Moskwa 16+ 08.20 Mult rano 09.30 Przepisy ruchu drogowego. Popularne pokazy naukowe 12+ 10.25 Osobiste. Valentine Gaft. Doc film 12+ 11.00 VESTI 16+ 11.20 Dwie żony. Family show 12+ 12.20 Ślepe szczęście. Melodramat. (w przerwie - AKTUALNOŚCI) 12+ 16.45 Wiedza to potęga. Quiz Show 16+ 17.30 Wielki świąteczny koncert poświęcony Dniu pracownika urzędu skarbowego 16+ 20.00 Vesti w sobotę 16+ 21.00 Złamane fortuny. Melodramat 12+ 00.50 Dam ci miłość. Melodramat 12+ 02.50 Jesienne zmartwienia. Melodramat 16+ 04.35 Pokój śmiechu 16+ Biełsat TV 05:00 Studio Belsat - 20.11.2015 05:25 Mam prawo - odc. 208 (odc. 208); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Historia pod znakiem Pogoni - Kim był Kazimierz Jagiełłończyk; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Studio Belsat - 20.11.2015 06:30 Studio Belsat - 20.11.2015 07:30 Studio Belsat - 20.11.2015 07:55 Studio Belsat - 20.11.2015 Liberum veto 08:10 Lis Leon - Na plaży, odc. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 21 - Lodowe królestwo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 1 - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego na trawniku ścieżek było bez liku?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Maszyna zmian - Inwazja świąteczna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Dwóch na Dwóch - odc. 165; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Kapitał osobisty - odc. 178 (odc. 178); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Henryk V (Henry V) 126'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Kenneth Branagh; wyk.:Kenneth Branagh, Christian Bale, Brian Blessed, Robbie Coltrane, Judi Dench, Jan Holm, Derek Jacobi, Paul Scofield, Emma Thompson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 My i świat - odc. 206; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Lucio - oszust, murarz, anarchista (Lucio) 89'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); reż.:Aitor Arregi, Goenaga José María; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Reporter - odc. 260; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Białorusini w Polsce - odc. 202; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Mad Men s. IV - odc. 12/13 (odc. 12/13); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Ratownicy - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Zagadki białoruskiej historii. - Zagadki Ogińskiego i Zalesia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Rosja - tęsknota za imperium (Russia a Nostalgic Empire) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Barbara Necek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Zona Svabody - odc. 150 (odc. 150) kraj prod.CZECHY (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Mova Nanova - odc. 33 (Zachdnia Białoruś i polonizmy); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Studio Belsat - 21.11.2015 19:10 Forum - Bądźmy Białorusinami; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Nieznana Białoruś - 1050 dni samotności kraj prod.Polska (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Requiem (Requiem) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Hans-Christian Schmid; wyk.:Burghart Klausner, Imogen Kogge, Anna Blomeier, Sandra Huller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Cuda nie widy - odc. 112; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Gwiazdy nie śpią - odc. 47 (Alena Sidarava); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Studio Belsat - 21.11.2015 23:20 My i świat - odc. 206; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Lucio - oszust, murarz, anarchista (Lucio) 89'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); reż.:Aitor Arregi, Goenaga José María; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 1 HD 6:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Best of 7:30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Mistrzostwa Świata w Falun - narciarstwo klasyczne 8:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal - kwalifikacje 9:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Cup of Nations w Londynie - wyścigi samochodowe 11:00 MLS Highlights - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 FIFA Football - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of Russia - tańce dowolne par tanecznych 13:15 Watts: Best of Winter Sports - magazyn sportowy 13:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of Russia - program dowolny solistów 15:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal - kwalifikacje 16:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen - Bayern Monachium 20:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy 22:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Houston - mężczyźni w kategorii do 56 kg 23:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy 0:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Houston - kobiety w kategorii do 48 kg 2:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of Russia - program dowolny solistek 3:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy 4:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Houston - mężczyźni w kategorii do 56 kg 4:45 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Houston - kobiety w kategorii do 48 kg 5:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy Eurosport 2 HD 7:00 Watts 7:45 Puchar Świata w Klingenthal 8:30 Hamburger SV - Borussia Dortmund 9:30 Magazyn Euroligi 10:00 Alba Berlin - MHP Riesen Ludwigsburg 11:00 Herbalife Gran Canaria - Le Mans Sarthe 12:00 Wyścig Mistrzów - Puchar Narodów w Londynie 13:00 Night of the Jumps w Shenzhenie 14:00 Hamburger SV - Borussia Dortmund 15:30 VFL Wolfsburg - Werder Brema 17:30 Bundesliga 18:30 FC Schalke 04 - Bayern Monachium 20:30 Watts 21:00 Grand Prix - Puchar Rosji w Moskwie 22:00 Puchar Świata w Klingenthal 23:30 FC Schalke 04 - Bayern Monachium 1:00 Grand Prix - Puchar Rosji w Moskwie 2:00 Wyścig Mistrzów - Puchar Narodów w Londynie 3:00 Grand Prix - Puchar Rosji w Moskwie 3:45 Grand Prix - Puchar Rosji w Moskwie 4:30 Puchar Świata w Klingenthal 5:30 FC Schalke 04 - Bayern Monachium Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Teleshopping 9:00 Teleshopping 9:15 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 4 9:30 Normal Odcinek: 47 10:00 Teleshopping 10:30 Teleshopping 11:00 Teleshopping 12:00 Teleshopping 13:00 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 85 13:30 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 86 14:00 Darts 18:00 Sport-Quiz 20:15 Darts 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips Arte 5:55 Personne ne bouge! 6:35 Escapade gourmande 7:00 X:enius 7:25 X:enius 7:55 Karambolage 8:04 360° - Géo 8:05 Birmanie : le moine, le village et la lumière 8:59 360° - Géo 9:00 Mariage à la napolitaine 9:55 Paris-Berlin, destins croisés Odcinek: 1 10:45 Paris-Berlin, destins croisés Odcinek: 2 11:40 Paris-Berlin, destins croisés Odcinek: 3 12:35 Paris-Berlin, destins croisés Odcinek: 4 13:25 Futuremag 14:00 Yourope 14:25 Mystères d'archives Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 15:15 La Corée du Sud, le pays aux multiples miracles 15:55 La Corée du Sud, le pays aux multiples miracles Odcinek: 3 16:40 La Corée du Sud, le pays aux multiples miracles Odcinek: 4 17:25 La Corée du Sud, le pays aux multiples miracles 18:10 Cuisines des terroirs 18:35 Arte reportage 19:30 Le dessous des cartes 19:45 Arte Journal 19:59 360° - Géo 20:00 Yoga, médecine traditionnelle de l'Inde 20:45 Silex and the city 20:50 À +/- 5 mètres de la surface des océans 22:19 Soirée Daho 22:20 Étienne Daho - Un itinéraire pop moderne 23:15 Étienne Daho au Koko, Londres 0:35 Tracks 1:20 Des jeunes gens mödernes 3:00 Sur la route avec Udo Lindenberg 3:55 Udo Lindenberg 5:00 Beach Flags - Une épreuve de sauvetage 5:25 Bec-de-lièvre 5:50 Belgique sauvage Kabel eins 6:00 Mord ist ihr Hobby Odcinek: 151 Sezon: 7 7:05 Mord ist ihr Hobby Odcinek: 152 Sezon: 7 8:05 Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens Odcinek: 110 Sezon: 6 8:55 Die strengsten Eltern der Welt Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 5 11:00 Die strengsten Eltern der Welt Odcinek: 51 Sezon: 5 12:55 Achtung Kontrolle! Wir kümmern uns drum 14:20 Achtung Kontrolle! Wir kümmern uns drum 15:50 Achtung Kontrolle! Wir kümmern uns drum 17:15 News 17:25 Achtung Baustelle Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 18:55 Achtung Baustelle Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 20:15 Navy CIS Odcinek: 209 Sezon: 9 21:15 Navy CIS Odcinek: 210 Sezon: 9 22:10 Navy CIS: L.A. Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 2 23:15 Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 0:10 Navy CIS Odcinek: 209 Sezon: 9 1:05 Navy CIS Odcinek: 210 Sezon: 9 1:55 Navy CIS: L.A. Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 2 2:45 J.A.G. - Im Auftrag der Ehre Odcinek: 201 Sezon: 9 3:30 The Unit - Eine Frage der Ehre Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 4 4:10 The Unit - Eine Frage der Ehre Odcinek: 63 Sezon: 4 4:50 Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme Odcinek: 213 Sezon: 10 NDR 6:00 Grips Englisch Odcinek: 37 6:15 Grips Englisch Odcinek: 38 6:30 Bon courage Odcinek: 23 7:00 Die Sendung mit der Maus Odcinek: 2030 7:30 Sehen statt Hören 8:00 service: zuhause 8:30 7 Tage ... Odcinek: 63 Sezon: 6 9:00 Nordmagazin 9:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 1913 - Der letzte Tanz des Kaisers 12:15 Weltreisen 12:45 An den Ufern des Mekong 13:30 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 545 14:00 plietsch. 14:45 Verborgene Welten im Hamburger Hafen Odcinek: 3 15:15 Willkommen daheim 16:45 Heimatgeschichten Odcinek: 53 17:35 Tim Mälzer kocht! Odcinek: 127 Sezon: 5 18:00 Nordtour 18:45 DAS! 19:30 Ländermagazine 19:58 buten un binnen | wetter 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Ein Strauß voll Glück 21:45 Mord mit Aussicht Odcinek: 30 22:35 Mord mit Aussicht Odcinek: 31 23:25 Irene Huss, Kripo Göteborg - Der im Dunkeln wacht 0:55 Willkommen daheim 2:30 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 2:45 Hallo Niedersachsen 3:15 Nordmagazin 3:45 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 4:15 Hamburg Journal 4:45 buten un binnen 5:15 DAS! RTL 6:10 Verdachtsfälle 7:10 Verdachtsfälle 8:10 Familien im Brennpunkt 9:15 Yolo Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 9:45 Yolo Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 10:00 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 10:10 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 5874 12:45 Der Blaulicht-Report Odcinek: 68 Sezon: 1 13:45 Der Blaulicht-Report Odcinek: 69 Sezon: 1 14:45 Verdachtsfälle 15:45 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 16:45 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 17:45 Best of ...! Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 1 18:45 RTL aktuell Odcinek: 10063 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Explosiv - Weekend 20:15 Das Supertalent Odcinek: 10 23:00 Willkommen bei Mario Barth Odcinek: 3 0:00 Mario Barth live! 0:55 Das Supertalent Odcinek: 10 2:50 Willkommen bei Mario Barth Odcinek: 3 3:50 Verdachtsfälle 4:40 Verdachtsfälle Sat 1 5:15 Richter Alexander Hold Odcinek: 1431 Sezon: 7 6:10 Richter Alexander Hold Odcinek: 1432 Sezon: 7 7:10 Auf Streife Odcinek: 314 8:05 Auf Streife Odcinek: 312 9:05 Auf Streife Odcinek: 148 10:00 Auf Streife Odcinek: 201 10:55 Auf Streife Odcinek: 313 11:40 The Voice of Germany Odcinek: 78 Sezon: 5 14:50 The Voice of Germany Sezon: 5 16:59 So gesehen 17:00 Sat.1 Regional 17:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1734 Sezon: 11 17:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1735 Sezon: 11 18:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1736 Sezon: 11 18:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1737 Sezon: 11 19:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1738 Sezon: 11 19:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1739 Sezon: 11 19:55 Sat.1 Nachrichten 20:15 Epic - Verborgenes Königreich 22:15 Boxen 23:35 Boxen 1:10 Missionary Man 2:50 Against the Dark 4:15 Missionary Man 3sat 6:20 Kulturzeit 7:00 nano 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:05 Kulturplatz 9:35 Ausflug ins Gestern 9:45 Mein Mariahilf 10:55 Kaisermühlen Blues Odcinek: 3 11:40 Kaisermühlen Blues Odcinek: 4 12:30 Bilder aus Südtirol 13:00 ZIB 13:10 Notizen aus dem Ausland 13:15 quer 14:00 Kunst + Krempel 14:35 Reisewege 15:15 Ländermagazin 15:50 Des Königs tiefe Seen 16:30 Wetterleuchten über dem Zillertal 18:00 Natur im Garten Odcinek: 7 18:30 Die Schönheit Palästinas 19:00 heute 19:30 Bauerfeind assistiert ... Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 4 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Bissige Hunde 21:45 Ein großer Aufbruch 23:15 Maischberger 0:30 lebens.art 1:15 Das aktuelle Sportstudio 2:45 Exit - Lauf un dein Leben 4:20 Reisewege 5:05 Des Königs tiefe Seen Super RTL 6:00 Benjamin Blümchen Odcinek: 26 6:30 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 13 6:40 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 14 7:00 Die Oktonauten Odcinek: 63 7:10 Die Oktonauten Odcinek: 64 7:30 Caillou Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 8:00 D.I.E. Detektive im Einsatz Odcinek: 19 8:30 Woozle Goozle Odcinek: 70 9:00 King Julien Odcinek: 4 9:30 Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Odcinek: 45 10:00 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 32 10:30 Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 19 11:00 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 14 11:30 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 12:00 Barbie in: "Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte" 13:20 Friends Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 13:50 Littlest Pet Shop - Tierisch gute Freunde Odcinek: 37 14:15 Littlest Pet Shop - Tierisch gute Freunde Odcinek: 38 14:35 Mr. Bean - Die Cartoon-Serie 14:55 Der gestiefelte Kater - Abenteuer in San Lorenzo Odcinek: 13 15:25 Der gestiefelte Kater - Abenteuer in San Lorenzo Odcinek: 4 15:55 Der gestiefelte Kater - Abenteuer in San Lorenzo Odcinek: 14 16:15 Der gestiefelte Kater - Abenteuer in San Lorenzo Odcinek: 7 16:45 Der gestiefelte Kater - Abenteuer in San Lorenzo Odcinek: 15 17:15 Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 20 17:45 Tom und Jerry 18:15 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 18:45 Woozle Goozle Odcinek: 11 19:15 Weihnachtsmann & Co. KG Odcinek: 1 19:45 Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Odcinek: 46 20:15 Asterix - Operation Hinkelstein 21:50 Hinter Gittern - Der Frauenknast Odcinek: 15 22:50 Hinter Gittern - Der Frauenknast Odcinek: 16 23:50 Cheers 0:20 Infomercials 4:10 Nachtprogramm VOX 5:45 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 6:40 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 7:30 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 8:25 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 9:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 78 Sezon: 4 10:10 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 4 11:05 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 80 Sezon: 4 12:00 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 81 Sezon: 4 12:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 728 13:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 729 14:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 730 15:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 731 16:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 732 18:00 hundkatzemaus 19:10 Der Hundeprofi 20:15 35 Jahre PUR - Reise ins Abenteuerland 0:45 20 Jahre Söhne Mannheims 1:35 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit 2:20 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit 3:00 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 43 3:40 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 40 4:30 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 35 5:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier VIVA Polska 6:00 VIVA Power Dance 8:00 Ty wybierasz 12:05 VIVA Dance 14:00 100% Dance 15:00 Club Chart 16:10 100% Dance 17:55 VIVA Dance 20:00 VIVA Power Dance 0:00 VIVA Dance 1:55 VIVA Dance Mix Cartoon Network HD 6:00 Wujcio Dobra Rada 6:25 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 6:55 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 7:20 Pora na przygodę! 7:35 Pora na przygodę! 8:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 8:55 Nowy Scooby Doo 9:40 Nowy Scooby Doo 10:30 Angelo rządzi 11:00 Steven Universe 11:25 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 15:15 Scooby Doo i potwór z Loch Ness 16:45 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 17:15 Clarence 17:40 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 18:10 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 18:35 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 19:25 Totalna Porażka na wyspie Pahkitew 19:50 Pora na przygodę! 20:15 Pora na przygodę! 20:45 Zwyczajny serial 21:15 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 21:40 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 22:10 Kroniki Shaolin 22:40 Kroniki Shaolin 23:05 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 0:00 Eliot Kid 0:50 Robotboy 1:35 Kung-fu kurczaki 1:55 Kung-fu kurczaki 2:20 Kroniki Shaolin 2:40 Kroniki Shaolin 3:05 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 3:30 Eliot Kid 4:20 Robotboy 4:40 Kung-fu kurczaki 4:41 Robotboy 5:05 Kung-fu kurczaki 5:30 Ekspedycja Cartoon Network TNT HD 6:00 The Plunderers 7:50 Batman i Robin 10:15 Wielka heca Bowfingera 12:15 Śpiączka 14:35 Gruby i chudszy 16:30 Z premedytacją Odcinek: 8 17:20 Z premedytacją Odcinek: 9 18:15 Z premedytacją Odcinek: 10 19:10 Z premedytacją Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 20:05 Z premedytacją Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 21:00 8. mila 23:20 Chłopcy z ferajny 2:05 Egzorcysta II: heretyk 4:00 Big Lebowski Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat 7:00 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 7:30 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 8:00 Obrońcy zabytków 8:30 Obrońcy zabytków 9:00 Projekt Vanilla Ice 9:30 Projekt Vanilla Ice 10:00 Ekstremalne jachty 11:00 Hotelowe rewolucje 12:00 Jeni, Olly i kulinarna przygoda na Południu USA 12:30 Jeni, Olly i kulinarna przygoda na Południu USA 13:00 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 13:30 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 14:00 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 14:30 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 15:00 Pałac na wakacje 15:30 Dom na końcu świata 16:00 Ekstremalne jachty 17:00 Ekstremalne łodzie mieszkalne 18:00 Walka o bagaż 18:30 Walka o bagaż 19:00 Skarby z szopy Odcinek: 7 19:30 Skarby z szopy Odcinek: 8 20:00 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki 21:00 Wyprawa w nieznane 22:00 Podróżnik na gazie 23:00 Wielkie kuchnie 23:30 Wielkie kuchnie 0:00 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki 1:00 Podróżnik na gazie 2:00 Wyprawa w nieznane 3:00 Trudne trasy kolejowe 4:00 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki 5:00 Hotele, ich legendy i sekrety Discovery Channel HD 6:00 Dorwać tuńczyka 7:00 Co było dalej? Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 7:30 Co było dalej? Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 8:00 Władcy umysłów Odcinek: 1 8:30 Władcy umysłów Odcinek: 2 9:00 Gorączka złomu 10:00 Gorączka złota Sezon: 2 11:00 Brytyjskie aukcje w ciemno Sezon: 2 11:30 Brytyjskie aukcje w ciemno Sezon: 2 12:00 Wyprawa w nieznane z Edem Staffordem 13:00 Zagadki Ziemi 14:00 Poszukiwacze wojennych skarbów Odcinek: 2 15:00 Morze złota Sezon: 5 16:00 Ekstremalna Alaska 17:00 Dom na Alasce Sezon: 3 17:30 Dom na Alasce Sezon: 3 18:00 Smak przetrwania 19:00 Motoholik, Jimmy de Ville 20:00 Auto-reaktywacja Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 21:00 Polscy truckersi Odcinek: 4 22:00 Retroreanimacja: pojazdy bojowe Odcinek: 2 23:00 Fail Army - parada wypadków Odcinek: 37 23:30 Fail Army - parada wypadków Odcinek: 38 0:00 Domy na aukcji 0:30 Domy na aukcji 1:00 Gorączka złomu 2:00 Gorączka złomu 2:48 Alaska: ostatni przystanek 3:36 Joel Lambert kontra drapieżniki 4:24 Bimbrownicy Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 5:12 Brytyjskie aukcje w ciemno Odcinek: 5 5:36 Brytyjskie aukcje w ciemno Odcinek: 6 ONTV 6:00 Video jogging 7:30 VJ JAGO 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 Morning by KAMYK 12:00 Stop klatka VDJ 12:15 Day off 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 Video jogging 18:30 By KAMYK 20:30 VJ JAGO 22:30 Video jogging 0:00 By KAMYK 1:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 By KAMYK National Geographic Channel HD 6:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 7:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 8:00 Nocny konwój 9:00 Piekielne drogi 10:00 Piekielne drogi 11:00 Megaodkrycia 12:00 Wyprawa na dno Trójkąta Bermudzkiego 13:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 4 13:40 Handlarze Odcinek: 5 14:20 Handlarze Odcinek: 6 15:00 Za kulisami 11 września 16:00 Najświętsze miejsca Jerozolimy 17:00 Czysta nauka 18:00 Za kulisami 11 września 19:00 Za kulisami 11 września 20:00 Za kulisami 21:00 Ameryka i szpieg bin Ladena 23:00 Ostatnie dni Osamy bin Ladena 0:00 Za kulisami 11 września 1:00 Operacja na mózgu 3:00 Sensacje XX wieku 4:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 6 5:00 Kosmos TV5Monde 4:00 TV5Monde, Le Journal 4:20 Météo 4:24 Bon voyage! 4:26 Méditerranéo 4:52 Un livre toujours 4:54 C dans l'air 6:00 TV5Monde, Le Journal 6:11 L'invité 6:19 Le journal de l'économie 6:23 Météo 6:27 Afrique presse 6:54 L'Amérique dans tous ses États 7:47 L'invité 7:56 Un objet, une histoire 8:00 Journal Radio Canada 8:26 TV5Monde, Le Journal 8:39 Zap In.ch 9:07 Flash info 9:10 Le petit Spirou 9:17 Le petit Spirou 9:24 Les potins du jardin 9:27 Jamie a des tentacules 9:39 Le monde de Pahé 9:47 Scary Larry 9:59 Scary Larry 10:12 Les Chroniques de Xiaolin 10:34 Tactik 11:00 Flash info 11:02 7 jours sur la planète 11:29 Destination francophonie 11:33 Version française 12:00 Flash info 12:03 Épicerie fine 12:29 Un livre toujours 12:31 Pardonnez-moi 12:53 Artisans de luxe 12:59 36,9° 13:27 Merci Professeur 13:30 Journal belge 13:59 Midi en France 14:54 Cuisine de chez nous 15:42 Salles de spectacle 15:57 Villes et métiers d'art 16:04 Tendance XXI 16:31 Acoustic 17:00 Flash info 17:02 300 millions de critiques 17:55 Destins de sportives 18:00 64 minutes, le monde en français, 1re partie 18:23 Météo 18:26 Terriennes 18:31 Thalassa 20:23 Un monde sauvage 20:30 Journal 20:57 Météo 21:00 Méditerranéo 22:41 Le meilleur d'Acoustic 22:47 Maisons d'ailleurs 23:00 Journal suisse 23:26 TV5Monde, Le Journal Afrique 23:45 L'invité 23:54 Météo 23:57 Cyclisme - Tour du Rwanda 0:07 Deux flics sur les docks 1:36 Acoustic 2:04 Stars parade 2:31 TV5Monde, Le Journal 2:52 Météo 2:56 Le Point 3:48 Nouvo TVN Fabuła HD 6:00 Andrzej Sołtysik przedstawia Odcinek: 54 6:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 3 6:45 Olivier off the record Odcinek: 15 7:00 Animation Workshop Odcinek: 5 7:05 Magda M. Odcinek: 11 8:05 Magda M. Odcinek: 12 9:05 Magda M. Odcinek: 13 10:05 Magda M. Odcinek: 14 11:05 Magda M. Odcinek: 15 12:05 Tożsamość szpiega Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 13:00 Tożsamość szpiega Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 14:00 Kryminalni Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 15:00 Kryminalni Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 16:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 10 16:35 Święty 19:00 Elf 21:00 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka 23:35 Dwa tygodnie na miłość 1:40 Ocalić Grace Odcinek: 10 2:35 Kryminalni - wyspa miodowego miesiąca - reportaż z planu 3:10 Detektywi Odcinek: 578 3:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 579 4:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 546 5:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 549 13 Ulica 6:00 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 6:30 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 7:00 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 7:30 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 8:00 Kobiety, które zabijają Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 9 9:00 Kobiety, które zabijają Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 10:00 Columbo Odcinek: 67 Sezon: 10 12:00 Kobiety, które zabijają Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 9 13:00 Castle Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 8 14:00 Columbo Odcinek: 64 Sezon: 13 16:00 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 17:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 18:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 19:00 Prawo i porządek: UK Odcinek: 1 20:00 Prawo i porządek: UK Odcinek: 2 21:00 Zbigniew Urbański: prawdziwe zbrodnie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 11 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 11 0:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 10 1:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 10 2:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 3:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 4:10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 5:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 CBS Action 6:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 13 7:00 Zawód: glina Odcinek: 2 8:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 4 9:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 4 10:00 Piątek trzynastego Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 11:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 14 12:00 Zawód: glina Odcinek: 3 13:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 14:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 15:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 16:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 17:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 18:00 Gunsmoke: Powrót do Dodge 20:00 Tajniacy Odcinek: 5 21:00 Cena oddechu 23:00 Piątek trzynastego Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 0:00 Bez pardonu Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 1:00 Bez pardonu Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 2:00 Bez pardonu Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 3:00 Bez pardonu Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 4:00 Bez pardonu Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 5:00 Hawaje 5-0 Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 Nat Geo Wild HD 6:00 Rządy hipopotama 7:00 Drapieżnik doskonały 8:00 Dzika Amazonka 9:00 Dzika Amazonka 10:00 Dzika Kanada Sezon: 1 11:00 Kierunek Wild: Dzika Australia 12:00 Dzika Rosja 13:00 Dzika Rosja 14:00 Dzika Rosja 15:00 Dzika Rosja 16:00 Dzika Rosja 17:00 Dzika Rosja 18:00 Kierunek Wild: Dzika Tajlandia 19:00 Dzika Kolumbia 20:00 Kierunek Wild: Dzika Japonia 21:00 Dzika Rosja 22:00 Kierunek Wild: Dzika Tajlandia 23:00 Dzika Kolumbia 0:00 Dzika Amazonka 1:00 Dzika Rosja 2:00 Dzika Rosja 3:00 Dzika Rosja 4:00 Kierunek Wild: Dzika Tajlandia 5:00 Dzika Kolumbia CBS Reality 6:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 218 Sezon: 6 6:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 219 Sezon: 6 7:00 Medycyna kontra czas Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 7:30 Medycyna kontra czas Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 8:00 Świat łowców nagród Odcinek: 2 8:30 Świat łowców nagród Odcinek: 3 9:00 Prawdziwe akcje ratunkowe Odcinek: 13 10:00 Prawdziwe akcje ratunkowe Odcinek: 14 11:00 Nastolatkowie XXL Odcinek: 4 12:00 Nastolatkowie XXL Odcinek: 5 13:00 Domowe metamorfozy Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 13:30 Domowe metamorfozy Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 14:00 Szkoła beznadziejnych kierowców Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 15:00 Niesamowite przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 1 16:00 Niesamowite przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 2 17:00 Lombard z Beverly Hills Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 17:30 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 18:00 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 18:30 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 19:00 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 19:30 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 20:00 Uchwycone kamerą: o krok od tragedii Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 20:30 Uchwycone kamerą: o krok od tragedii Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 21:00 Lekarze - mordercy w celi śmierci Odcinek: 6 22:00 W zamknięciu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 23:00 Sprawa dla profilera Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 23:30 Sprawa dla profilera Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 0:00 Lekarze - mordercy w celi śmierci Odcinek: 6 1:00 48 godzin Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 21 1:50 48 godzin Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 21 2:40 Przeżyłem Odcinek: 17 3:35 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 219 Sezon: 5 3:55 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 220 Sezon: 5 4:15 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 221 Sezon: 5 4:35 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 222 Sezon: 5 4:55 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 223 Sezon: 5 5:15 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 224 Sezon: 5 5:35 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 225 Sezon: 5 DW 6:00 DW News 6:03 World Stories 6:15 The Volkswagen Story - Ruining a Reputation 7:00 DW News 7:03 Discover Germany 7:30 euromaxx 8:00 DW News 8:03 Kino 8:15 Angry Warriors 9:00 DW News 9:03 Popxport 9:30 Focus on Europe 10:00 DW News 10:15 The Enemy in My Genes 11:00 DW News 11:15 Reporter 11:30 euromaxx 12:00 DW News 12:15 Kino 12:30 Drive it! 13:00 DW News 13:15 Reporter 13:30 Global 3000 14:00 DW News 14:15 World Stories 14:30 euromaxx 15:00 DW News 15:15 The Great Wilderness 16:00 DW News 16:15 Europe in Concert 17:00 DW News 17:15 Reporter 17:30 Popxport 18:00 DW News 18:15 Sarah's Music 18:30 In Good Shape 19:00 DW News 19:15 Prosperity for All - What Effect do Free Trade Agreements Really Have? 20:00 DW News 20:15 Tracking the Climate 21:00 DW News 21:15 Reporter 21:30 euromaxx 22:00 DW News 22:15 Kino 22:30 Arts.21 23:00 DW News 23:15 Reporter 23:30 euromaxx 0:00 DW News 0:15 Sarah's Music 0:30 Driving a Dog Sled into a New Life 1:00 DW News 1:15 Kino 1:30 euromaxx 2:00 DW News 2:15 Tracking the Climate Odcinek: 1 3:00 DW News 3:15 Business 3:30 Popxport 4:00 DW News 4:15 A Man Can Make a Difference - Benjamin Ferencz's Battle for Justice Odcinek: 1 5:00 DW News 5:03 Interview 5:15 Business 5:30 Focus on Europe Bloomberg 6:00 Studio 1.0 6:30 Inside Bayern Munich 7:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 7:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 8:00 The Year Ahead: 2016 8:30 Studio 1.0 9:00 High Flyers 9:30 VoxWomen Cycling Show Odcinek: 4 10:00 Bloomberg Best 11:00 GC32 Racing Tour Odcinek: 4 11:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 12:00 The Year Ahead Odcinek: 2016 12:30 Studio 1.0 13:00 Good Fortunes Odcinek: 5 13:30 Studio 1.0 14:00 Mark Carney: An Exclusive Conversation 14:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 15:00 The Year Ahead Odcinek: 2016 15:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 16:00 Africa Horizons 16:30 It's Africa's Time 17:00 Blancpain 2015 Series Season Review 18:00 Brilliant IDEAS 18:30 VoxWomen Cycling Show Odcinek: 4 19:00 Bloomberg Best 20:00 High Flyers 20:30 The Year Ahead Odcinek: 2016 21:00 Brilliant IDEAS 21:30 Studio 1.0 22:00 Good Fortunes 22:30 Studio 1.0 23:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 23:30 Inside Bayern Munich 0:00 Mark Carney: An Exclusive Conversation 0:30 The Year Ahead Odcinek: 2016 1:00 Studio 1.0 1:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 2:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 2:30 Studio 1.0 3:00 The Year Ahead Odcinek: 2016 3:30 Inside Bayern Munich 4:00 Charlie Rose 5:00 Studio 1.0 5:30 Studio 1.0 BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 Click 7:00 BBC World News 7:10 Reporters 7:30 Health Check 8:00 BBC World News 8:10 Football Focus 8:30 Horizons 9:00 BBC World News 9:10 Global Questions 10:00 BBC World News 10:10 Africa Business Report 10:30 Newsnight 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 The Firing Line 12:00 BBC World News 12:10 UK Reporters 12:30 The Spirit of Yachting 13:00 BBC World News 13:15 Sport Today 13:30 The Travel Show 14:00 BBC World News 14:30 Dateline London 15:00 BBC World News 15:10 Reporters 15:30 Panorama 16:00 BBC World News 16:30 Health Check 17:00 BBC World News 17:30 Witness 18:00 BBC World News 18:10 Africa Business Report 18:30 The Travel Show 19:00 BBC World News 19:15 Sport Today 19:30 Click 20:00 BBC World News 20:10 Global Questions 21:00 World News Today 21:30 Dateline London 22:00 BBC World News 22:30 The Firing Line 23:00 BBC World News 23:10 UK Reporters 23:30 Witness 0:00 BBC World News 0:30 The Spirit of Yachting 1:00 BBC World News 1:30 Dateline London 2:00 BBC World News 2:10 Global Questions 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Health Check 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 Click 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 India Business Report Al Jazeera 6:00 Witness 7:00 News Live 7:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 324 8:00 News Live 8:30 Listening Post Odcinek: 42 9:00 News Live 9:30 Counting the Cost Odcinek: 47 10:00 Newshour 11:00 News Live 11:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 324 12:00 Pricing the Planet Odcinek: 1 13:00 Newshour 14:00 News Live 14:30 Upfront Odcinek: 12 15:00 Newshour 16:00 News Live 16:30 Africa Investigates 17:00 News Live 17:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 325 18:00 Newshour 19:00 News Live 19:30 Listening Post Odcinek: 42 20:00 Al Jazeera World 21:00 Newshour 22:00 News Live 22:30 Techknow 23:00 Newshour 0:00 News Live 0:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 325 1:00 Pricing the Planet Odcinek: 1 2:00 Newshour 3:00 News Live 3:30 Counting the Cost Odcinek: 47 4:00 News Live 4:30 Upfront Odcinek: 12 5:00 News Live 5:30 Africa Investigates CBS Europa HD 6:00 Amerykańska rapsodia 8:05 Złów i wypuść 10:10 Igraszki losu 12:00 Miłosne gierki 14:05 Wzgórze nadziei 17:00 Między słowami 18:55 W doborowym towarzystwie 21:00 Zakochany Szekspir 23:30 Szybcy i martwi 1:35 Motel 3:05 Ptaki Ameryki 4:30 Kasjerzy czy kasiarze? Ale kino + HD 8:00 Wyprawa do Xingu - dramat przygodowy, Brazylia 2012 9:55 Burton i Taylor - dramat biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 2013 11:30 Powrót człowieka zwanego Koniem - western, USA 1976 13:45 Królowie lata - komediodramat, USA 2013 15:35 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher: Morderstwo i mozzarella (3/8) - serial kryminalny 16:45 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher: Krew i pieniądze (4/8) - serial kryminalny 17:55 Gra dla dwojga - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2009 20:10 Premiera: Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1975 22:35 Bękarty wojny - dramat wojenny, Niemcy/USA 2009 1:15 Nieobliczalni - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 2012 2:50 Obowiązki - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2014 3:20 De facto - film krótkometrażowy 4:10 Echo - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2008 4:30 Gorzko! - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2014 4:50 Trashhh! - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2014 5:15 Kemping - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2014 5:35 Odwyk - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2011 6:00 Zakończenie programu